Lógica de Estar Loco
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Me parece que pocos me entienden. ¿Es que acaso estoy loco? Yo no lo creo…. Es decir, chiflado por supuesto, un tanto demente, pero a fin de cuentas, así andamos todos por aquí… Creo que soy demasiado carismático. Necesito alguien que me aclare un poco el panorama de mi lógica sin fundamento… Quizás alguien de rizos dorados y mirada celeste, me pueda ayudar, con su muchosidad.


_[Esta historia participa en "¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"]_

Yo nunca pensé poder ser tan partícipe en la página, ¡Hola! El Foro de arriba es el que me ha dado la mano como para tener el valor de empezar con algo en este fandom, me moría de ganas de poder escribir alguna cosa, pero simplemente no sentía con qué. Finalmente, encontré allí una solución a medias, y me toco un personaje, ese fue el **Sombrerero**, así que, Gracias a Dios, por fin tengo un punto con el cual iniciar y centrar algunas de mis ideas…

Me presento, soy Marianna, un tanto nueva escribiendo y es la primera vez que lo hago en estos lares, por favor, ténganme piedad. Espero que nos llevemos bien y les guste lo que he escrito. Creo que esta versión del Sombrerero es una de mis favoritas, sin duda alguna, tiene una carisma que espero conservar en mi relato.

Como siempre, acepto sus críticas, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Los Personajes originales pertenecen al genio loco Lewis Carroll. De allí que la película fuera inspirada en ellos, y fue dirigida por Tim Burton, basándose en sus historia "Alicia, en el país de las Maravillas" y "Alicia a través del Espejo y lo que Encontró allí". Pertenece, al ser producida y distribuida, a Walt Disney Pictures, por lo menos, esta versión. Yo no tengo intención de infringir nada. Lo único que me pertenecen, son las palabras…

**Resumen: **Me parece que pocos me entienden. ¿Es que acaso estoy loco? Yo no lo creo…. Es decir, chiflado por supuesto, un tanto demente, pero a fin de cuentas, así andamos todos por aquí… Creo que soy demasiado carismático. Necesito alguien que me aclare un poco el panorama de mi lógica sin fundamento… Quizás alguien de rizos dorados y mirada celeste, me pueda ayudar, con su muchosidad.

**Rated T:** Por si acaso, como siempre, para prevenir que no acaben tan locos como el Sombrerero y yo. Les invito una taza de té. Lo máximo que puede atormentarlos sería cierto lado deprimido que sufre el personaje, pero digo yo, que nada más, en todo caso, esta clasificación la coloco para evitarme cualquier inconveniente. Pero por lo que he visto… Parece que nadie toma en cuentas las advertencias….

Disfruten la lectura…

* * *

…

**Lógica de Estar Loco**

_Por: Marianita-chan_

…

Mi nombre es Tarrant Hightopp, mejor conocido como El Sombrerero, pues soy el más eficiente y renombrado por mi amada profesión: puedo trabajar con todo tipo de material, colores, tamaños, combinaciones, atuendos, detalles, encajes, formas, temas, telas, lazos…

Centrándome un poco y explicándome mejor: Puedo convertir un simple trozo de tela en la obra más esplendida que puedan crear mis dedos con devoción.

Cuando mi pueblo aún estaba en pie, yo era el Sombrero de la Reina Blanca, y mi gran alegría, quizás traducida en algo de locura, era expresada en el aclamado baile de Futterwacken. Con la caída de la buena mujer que nos gobernaba con mano paciente y amorosa, mi familia fue la primera en extinguirse en el ataque, y yo, al ayudarla, no pude desvanecerme entre el fuego junto con ellos.

Quede mucho tiempo en la desolación. Luego, encontré cierto consuelo en el té: de jazmín, negro, eucalipto, miel, con azúcar, sin azúcar, menta, yerba buena, trisabores, caseros, importados, los inventados, mis aficiones… Todos lograban menguar a medias mis pesadillas y calmar mis nervios lo suficiente para no volverme un ser sin ni siquiera la locura de base para mis pensamientos; acabaría perdido.

No recuerdo exactamente en que comento, pero allí siempre estuvieron mis amigos, un día, abrí los ojos en mi mesa para fiestas en el patio del Molino, y allí estaban, con sus respectivas tazas, felices de verme y riendo más que conversar. Podía contar con ellos y celebrar todas nuestras ocurrencias, la que más duro, si bien no mal recuerdo, fue la del Feliz No-Cumpleaños…

De allí, recuerdo a una niña que perseguía un conejo; cuando la vi, fue algo de locura, ella reía y era perceptiva a todo su alrededor, amaba este mundo, y claramente ella no era de aquí: Pies chiquitos, melena larga y rubia, grandes ojos claros, también era cachetona y alegre. Tomaba de mi té con gusto, pedía más, y cantaba junto a nosotros las canciones locas que se nos ocurrían al instante. Para mí, tan pronto llegó, se fue…

En adelante, la tiranía de la Reina Roja tomó mayor fuerza, creo que se sintió burlada y por eso, decidió salir de su calma y caprichos, para ir en contra de todo. La muy cabezona… muerdo la lengua para no salirme de control, un fuerte tono naranja en mis ojos asustaría a cualquiera que se asomara por aquí.

En mi hogar, las cosas se desmoronaban, sentían como me siento. La niña especial, era la joven de la nuestra profecía en Inframundo, pero ella desapareció tan rápido como un colibrí, de alguna manera, sólo recordaba que había prometido regresar para otra fiesta… Y no lo hizo….

Quizás sea porque estoy loco…

Es una buena explicación: el que Alicia me causara este efecto, es porque ella me vuelve incluso más loco, pero no sé en verdad el porqué; quizás es que el brillo de su mirada me inspira a bailar por la emoción que trasmiten, pero no puedo, no con todo este tiempo de duelo; quizás sea su refinado y bien proporcionado gusto para el té, pero no puede ser, mis amigos aquí en la mesa también disfrutan como yo una suculenta botana con el buen acompañante.

Quizás sea ella en general.

Tiene algo que yo no tengo. Tiene demasiada muchosidad. Para ser tan pequeña, parece que le pasa de todo en exageración y que sus acciones es eso todo también sobrepasan lo previsto. Es impredecible. Tan libre como una mariposa. Es pura, no ha conocido la muerte y ha logrado estar al lado de la tirana sin que le cortaran la cabeza, o eso espero…

Otra cosa que espero, por supuesto, es que aparezca de nuevo desde el camino mucoso del bosque que tengo como patio… Mientras tanto, buscaré palabras con las letras… Cada día una nueva, pasan tantos días, que ya n recuerdo por donde empecé.

Mis compañeros vienen y van, dicen noticias y yo no me paro de esta silla, miro el horizonte, esa niña tiene que regresar, nuestro oráculo lo decreta y confío en que será así, pero no porque aparece en el trozo de papel sino porque ella lo dijo. Pero aquí no hay Alicia. Parece que el Gloricioso Día tardará más de lo que quisiera.

No tengo conocimiento del tiempo, sólo sé que es tarde, muy tarde para otra fiesta más…

Mi cabeza queda gacha, mi sombrero tapa la mirada, tomo el té cada día más cabizbajo… Ella no llega, pasa mucho tiempo y no llega. El tiempo es cosa maliciosa, tropiezas, pero el igualmente corre por tu lado y no te ayuda.

Escucho un ruido diminuto, hace poco retumbó un gran alboroto, deben ser las tropas de la Maliciosa Cabezona, correteando a alguna pobre criatura. No puede ser la Liebre de Marzo, ni Mallymkun, ellos no se presentan así. Me quedo en mi misma posición, pero ahora, sonrío por lo bajo. La esperanza ha asomado sus narices.

Y espero que no sea ese desagradable Chessur, tengo suficiente de que llegue de improvisto a dirigirme la palabra.

Mis sospechas son felizmente respondidas, un manchón azul llega por el camino, y la reconozco rápidamente: ¡Es Alicia! La guío con alegría por la mesa. Mis buenos compañeros del té se despabilan y por un momento, somos los mismos que éramos tiempo atrás. Otro fugaz momento que se ve acabado por la misma fuerza que es el destino… El tiempo es demasiado corto en todos los sentidos.

Pero aún así, esa era Alicia, la verdadera Alicia. La Alicia de cabello rubio y vestido azul, incluso se presenta más baja que antes. ¿O será cosa mía?

– Llegas tarde, pequeña traviesa. **–** Es lo primero que logro articular envuelto de emoción. Su manita se aferra con miedo a mi dedo, la siento, sirvo té. Por fin ese traidor Gato Chessur trae la compañía adecuada y esperada. – Esta el tiempo tan ofendido, que no da ni un tic. **– **Dice cosas, más desorientadas que las mías, pero debe ser lo contagiosa que es la demencia.

Ahora también recuerdo que la letra a la que buscaba palabras era "M".

– ¿Sabes de casualidad en que se parece un Cuervo a un Escritorio?** – **¿La estaré presionando con muchas preguntas? Tan pronto llegan por ella, empieza un recorrido por salvar este mundo como lo dice el oráculo, nunca me imaginé participando en ello, pero daré todo porque a ella no le pongan ni un dedo encima.

Literalmente, podrían partirla.

Me doy cuenta en el camino que su tiempo y mi tiempo es distinto: ella ha crecido, eso es increíble, yo siento que apenas y he madurado. Es gracioso porque eso es para frutas y crecer de árboles. Así que mejor sigo con el camino.

Llegamos al lugar donde tengo un motivo más por el cual apoyar a Alicia, lo que antes era mi hogar, pero la oscuridad que inunda mi mente no dura demasiado, las cartas nos han alcanzado, he logrado sacar del camino a la pequeña que debe derrocar a la tirana cabezona.

Alicia es cada vez más Alicia, la próxima vez que la veo, he avanzado en mi búsqueda de palabras y llego a la letra "A", adoro comentarlo y enumerar mis hallazgos airosamente. Su voz pronunciando mi nombre logran llegar a controlarme, eso es más extraño, no es algo que pueda hacer cualquiera. Debe ser porque estoy loco.

Otra buena explicación.

Casi soy decapitado, demacrado, engatusado, esclavizado, asesinado… Nunca he hecho tantas cosas desde lo ocurrido con mi clan Hightopp, pero me doy cuenta que desde un principio soy el único amigo de Alicia que creen en verdad en ella, pero es que yo la reconocería en todos lados y además de ello, ha cumplido con su palabra de regresar, aunque ya habrá tiempo para el té.

La Reina Roja, cabezona malacara ha sido derrocada, y el Jabberwocky destruido. Alicia es victoriosa y esta con vida… Vivita y coleada, ha logrado lo que tantos esperaban y ha probado ante todos ser la verdadera Alicia, y es que Alicia no hay otra, porque si hubiera otra no habría ninguna, y de no haber ninguna de seguro otra existiría, por lo cual, sólo hay una Alicia, y es ella.

Otra vez, hay que ir a por otra despedida.

– Podrías quedarte. **– **Es un ruego, una petición, no sé porque lo dije, ni porque no me arrepiento de habérselo dicho.

– Es una maravillosa idea. **– **Es un no indirecto. **– **Estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta. **– **Solo me queda confiar en esta nueva promesa, ante mis ojos, la heroína desaparece. La alegría que antes había hecho que bailará el Futterwacken casi que ha desaparecido por completo.

La celebración y la libertad regresan, todos los locos pueden permitirse ser ahora, y yo, el más loco de todos, parezco horrorosamente cuerdo. Después de la fiesta de la Reina Blanca, en la cual sólo estoy por cortesía y su conmemoración a la participación y apoyo de todos. El ambiente en mi mesa de té también se anima un poco, quizás un tanto más de visitas, y el mejor estado del molino, últimamente no se derrumba tanto como antes.

Poco a poco, caigo otra vez en la espera.

Y yo vengo y repito: El tiempo es algo malévolo, casi tanto como la Reina Roja. Por cierto ¿En que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio? Busco una respuesta, aunque le haya dicho Alicia que no había alguna, para todo lo hay, y porque no hay, la habrá, porque la pensaré y se la daré cuando venga y lo comente, porque es seguro que vendrá de nuevo y comentará.

Debe ser que ambos tienen "e" y ninguno tiene "a"; es seguro que pienso en esto porque estoy loco. Y parece que lo que me vuelve más loco aún no son los sombreros, sino todo lo relacionado con Alicia.

Los ánimos se escapan de mí, recaigo cada día más en mi asiento, no levanto la cabeza por ruido en la mesa o en el bosque, ya ha pasado muchas veces, pero se debe a visitantes o amigos, no de Alicia, y yo quiero ver a Alicia. ¿Será que cuando regrese será la misma o una anciana? Puede que lo sea, pero si lo es, espero que tenga esos ojos grandes y luminosos de siempre, y ese vestido azul que tanto se parece al cielo.

– ¿Sombrerero? **–.**

De nuevo, el color regresa a mis ojos, la fuerza a mis hombros, el sabor del té a mi boca. Su voz no es rasposa, es un tanto más madura, allí esta una joven no tan joven, pero que no llega ni a vieja ni por loca ni desaliñada. Para ella, no han pasado ni cinco años, para mí, pasó la eternidad, o al menos así ha sido en mi mente.

¡Ha vuelto! Parece que por fin puede quedarse.

Por primera vez, el tiempo anduvo a mi favor. Aun así, tampoco significa que confiaré tanto en él como él quiere.

Levanto precavidamente la vista, puede que sea una alucinación. Porque estoy loco. Esa es una gran explicación, pero no a esto, allí esta, con el cabello largo, el vestido azul, sin medias, despeinada, emocionada, como un gran manchón de luz en este oscuro lugar. Las tonalidades grises que me rodean ahora son de color, el verde es verde y el naranja es naranja, incluso, después de mucho, diviso el blanco. Vaya que ha tardado. Una sonrisa grandísima adorna ahora mi cara.

– Llegas tarde otra vez, pequeña traviesa. **–. **Le recibo con los brazos abiertos, se sentará a mi derecha por ser mi invitada especial, le sirvo el mejor té de todos, y empezamos a conversar como si el tiempo, en realidad no existiera. La libre y la lirona se asoman, empiezan nuestras bromas. Puede quedarse cuanto quiera y regresar tantas veces como sea necesario.

Después de todo, parece que la locura es _cura_ cuando esta cerca.

Espero que esta fiesta de té dure mucho más que las otras veces.

_**Fin**_

_Pero no de esta locura_

* * *

Oh, ¿termine? XD Se me hizo extremadamente corto escribirlo, quizás era porque el personaje es liviano, me pregunto si habré colocado todas mis ideas…

Nah, no lo hice, pero esas ideas vendrán en otro momento, de eso no hay duda. Pero claro, como ya saben, quisiera saber si les ha gustado lo que he escrito, a mí me ha encantado XD, lo he escrito yo de todos modos, capto al Sombrerero como un personaje muy complejo, espero que lo haya plasmado bien, pero estoy satisfecha aun así 0-o es un gran avance.

Comenten por favor. ¿Qué les pareció, que debo mejorar? Quiero saber qué es lo que opinan, si les aburrí, si fue pesado, si les gusto, todo eso. Es menos de 2 minutos, y sus palabras significan montañas de chocolates para mí, y me ayudan a tener ánimos de continuar con esta pasión por mi locura.

Sigo siendo algo nueva al momento de escribir, por favor, si notan algún error, sólo díganlo, se anota, se arregla y todos aprendemos algo. Nada de malas palabras y ténganme piedad, he puesto corazón a cada palabra y este es mi bebé, mi cosita hermosa que he hecho con amor. Igualmente, por favor, si mi trabajo es copiado, agradezco que me lo informen, gracias.

Con muchísimo cariño, algo de hambre, mucho sueño y quehaceres de la casa…

¿Sabían que ya están grabando la continuación? :3

**Marianita-chan =3**

No sé si alguno habrá entendido mi singular sentido del humor en chistes escondidos en esta historia XD


End file.
